


His Pilot

by idrilhadhafang



Series: BenPoe College AU [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day Fandom Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Writer Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: For the prompt “What they know” — Poe has a present for Ben.





	His Pilot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to MidgardianNerd for her help on this!

  
The last time that Ben went to a costume party was in high school for Halloween. He remembers dressing up as Harry Potter, and he knows that he was at least awkward-looking enough for the part. He can’t say that they did much, aside from watching the sorts of movies that were mostly sanitized for kids. You wouldn’t find Nightmare on Elm Street or Halloween in the mix, that’s for sure.

  
Right now, the college is having a Halloween party, and Ben’s not dressed up as one of his characters. That would just be the height of vanity, at least in Ben’s opinion. He’s really just starting out as an author, after all. (So far, The Force Awakens has gotten pretty good reviews, though there are those who dislike it for being too “social justice-focused” and Rey being too “perfect”. What can you do, he supposes) He’s dressed up as Frodo from Lord of the Rings. Apparently there are a lot of costumes for men with black hair, and dressing up as Frodo is pretty easy.

  
He’s making his way through the party, past Hux, who takes some time to sneer at him. Hux is wearing some sort of prince costume, which Ben supposes is appropriate. Prince of his own little world. For the General in his books, he definitely borrowed a little from Hux.

  
Finally, he sees Poe and — God. Poe’s dressed as…Jacob Sunrider. Down to the letter. The orange flightsuit, the curly black hair, the little BB-8 unit at his side…it’s perfect. Ben’s heart lifts even amidst the confusion — Poe, dressing up as one of his characters? And yet it fits him perfectly.

  
Considering Poe’s influence on Jacob, no wonder.

  
“Poe!” Ben says to him.

  
Poe turns around and grins broadly — the smile only makes his boyfriend even more beautiful. God, Poe’s beautiful…

  
Poe runs towards him and Ben embraces him, taking in his scent. Even not seeing him a while makes Ben more than a little restless — there’s something about his boyfriend where just being with him…

  
He draws away from Poe. “You look…perfect.”

  
“Thanks!” Poe beams as he speaks. “It’s kind of funny, but I can see a lot of me in Jacob. That’s why I chose him.”

  
Ben leans in and whispers, “That was intentional.”

  
Poe’s face brightens, and he kisses Ben, and Ben will be damned if anyone actually makes a comment because Poe’s happy and he’s happy and —

  
Eventually, Poe draws away from him and says, “I’ve got something for you.”

  
They’re alone, in the bathroom, when Poe gives him the costume. “I know you’ve got the Frodo costume,” he says. “But I figured that I’d get something else for you. Because you really need to give your writing more credit.“ He rummages around in the giant trash bag before pulling it out.

  
It’s some sort of armor. Armor that looks pretty similar to Kylo Ren’s costume as described in the book. The mask. The cloak. Everything. Ben swallows. “Poe…”

  
“Do you like it?”

  
“I love it.” Ben grins as he speaks. “I just need to get it on.”

  
It takes a while, but Ben gets the costume on and turns to look at Poe. He’s about to put the mask on when he hesitates. He still wants to be able to see.

  
“You don’t have to wear the mask if you don’t want to,” Poe says. “Besides…it hides your pretty face.”

  
Ben smiles. “Now you’re just laying it on thick.” But his voice is light.

  
Poe laughs, brightly. “Come on. The party’s waiting for us.”


End file.
